


Always

by roxy61995



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), chalant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy61995/pseuds/roxy61995
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr (roxygeeks95)Dick comforts Zatanna after briefly seeing her father. Set between “Private Security” and “Rescue Op”.





	Always

Zatanna had just gotten home from spending time with Artemis after seeing her father again for the first time in a year. These days are never easy for her, but Artemis is a gem and always tries her hardest to make her best friend smile on such a tough day.

They do something different every year to make it feel less routine and lighten the spirits of the magician as much as possible.

This year they (along with Artemis’ new foster daughter—Zee likes to tease) went to Zatanna’s favorite gelato shop in Upper Manhattan and then went to get mani-pedis. Artemis is a tough girl, but who doesn’t like to be pampered every once in awhile, ya know? She said next year, they’re going paintballing to make up for today though.

It was a day filled of tears, gossip, getting to know the adorable Quraci teenager, and smiles (although some were forced—can you blame her?). All in all, it was great to hang out with her best friend, especially since their Halloween adventures have become few and far between lately.

The year before, Dick had come along to the meetup with Artemis. It was the first one, after all and he wanted to be there to support his friend. They have a history of course, but he knew how much seeing her father would mean to her after all these years.

After the painfully brief hour being reunited with her father, Dick took the three of them to see Zatanna’s favorite musical on Broadway, Chicago. She was grateful for them both. She loved having both of closest people near and dear to her heart with her in her time of need, so part of her was a little disappointed when she saw that Artemis was with Violet today instead of Dick. She didn’t want to dwell on it, but she had a feeling that she knew why.

Zatanna shock her head at the thought.

The magician was exhausted from an emotion filled day, so once she got into her apartment she immediately headed to her bathroom to take a long, relaxing shower.

Although she was older, wiser, and stronger than ever, she couldn’t help but feel weak the nights after seeing her father. She constantly blamed herself for her father being trapped by Fate and although she was pleased that Nabu even agreed to an hour, it was still a yearly reminder that SHE messed up and her father was the one that took the fall for HER mistake. She knows that she was only 14 at the time, a kid, but it doesn’t make it any less painful.

With those thoughts filing her mind, she sank to the floor of her shower, pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

\---

Once she started to feel a little better and noticed that her fingers were looking on the pruney side, Zatanna turned off the water and dried off. After she was dry and changed into her pajamas, she walked out of her room into the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the kitchen light was already on. Only one person would be bold enough to come into her apartment without her knowing and get comfortable, but it had been so long that she still prepared the enchantment on her tongue, just in case.

“Hey ‘Tanna, what’ll it be? Moscato or Cabernet?”

Zatanna couldn’t help but smile at the familiar voice. Of course it’s him.

“Cabernet. Do you know me at all, Boy Wonder?” She asked with a smirk on her face. “And what are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I’d see how my favorite magician was doing.” Dick smiled. She was always a sucker for that grin, it never seized to light up her heart.

Zatanna walked over to him and sat on the bar stool as he poured their glasses of wine.

“Artemis tell you I was home?”

“Yep!” Dick handed Zatanna her glass, holding his up in the air. “Cheers”

“Saluti”.

Zee swallowed the liquid quicker than she expected to, but it had been a long day, who cares. She was going to get Artemis for this later, but she was thankful for her friend nonetheless. Zatanna didn’t realize how much she missed Dick until he was standing right in front of her.

Zatanna put her empty glass down. She didn’t know she was staring into space until Dick spoke up. He knows that she has a lot on her mind, so he didn’t break the silence too soon.

“‘Tanna?”

Zee lifted her head to look at the ocean blue eyes of the man in front of her. She got to know them well in these past few years. She knew when they were sad, happy, longing, lustful, confused. At this moment though, they looked… full of sorrow.

“Yeah?” She said hesitantly.

Dick set his glass down and grabbed her hand closest to him. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there today. I should have been… I just… got tied up.”

The magician hummed in response, looking down at their hands with a small knowing smile. His words only confirmed her earlier thoughts. Dick has always been a man of many secrets and knows how to hide the whole truth often, but Zatanna knows him too well and has had a lot of practice picking up on hints when it comes to the detective.

“I promise I will make it up to you.” Dick claimed, squeezing her hand as he did so.

“I know you will and I know you have a lot on your plate. Artemis told me that you were leading a new team now.” Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck at the comment. “Besides, you’re here now.”

Dick gently kissed the back of her hand.

“But, can I ask you something?”

Dick looked at her with his eyebrow cocked, not expecting her to ask a question right now, but he trusted her. “Yeah. What’s on your mind?”

Zatanna looked into his blue eyes, they were puzzled and searching now. She took a deep breathe before she opened her mouth.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… how’s Barbara?”

Dick’s eyes grew. He was utterly shocked at the question. Did she… no way. There’s no way she knows, no one does.

“What… what made you ask that?”

“Dick… I know you.” Zatanna smirked

The detective’s mouth was gaped open and a blush was spreading across his cheeks. What gave it away?

“If you don’t close your mouth, something’s going to fly in it.” Zatanna chuckled.

The acrobat closed his mouth quickly. “‘Tanna—“

The mistress of magic cut him off, “Are you happy?”

Dick sighed, looking down at the floor.

“Are you?” Zatanna asked again. Not impatiently, but Dick knew he had to answer her. She knew… and he couldn’t keep it away from her now.

“Yes. We both are.” Dick looked up at his friend, the first girl he’s ever loved. His face looked… ashamed, but quickly changed when he saw Zee’s face light up with a wide smile.

“I’m so happy… I’m happy for you both.” Zatanna grabbed both his hands in hers. Zatanna was _genuinely_ happy for her friend. Most of their lives, especially these past few years were filled with pain and regret. He deserved happiness, even if it wasn’t with her.

She didn’t know that she was crying until Dick wiped a tear from her cheek. He pulled her up so she could stand from the bar stool to draw her into a hug. Zatanna wrapped her arms tightly around the, now adult, boy that she would’ve sworn was the love of her life at another time.

“Everything’s going to be okay ‘Tanna.” Dick shushed her cries. “It doesn’t matter who I’m with… I’ll always be here for you. _**Always.**_**  
** Never forget that.”  
The magician knew he meant every word. She squeezed the detective a little harder and buried her head into his shoulder. That was answer enough for him.

———

Almost an hour later, Zatanna had cried herself to sleep on her couch as Dick held her shaking shoulders.

Once she was fast asleep, he gently lifted her in his arms and headed toward her room. Dick laid the beautiful woman in her bed and spread a large blanket over her resting body.

Before he left, Dick leaned over and placed a soft kiss of Zatanna’s forehead and lightly smiled.

“Goodnight Zee. I’ll always love you.”


End file.
